


Greeks and Savages

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redefinition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greeks and Savages

**Author's Note:**

> _let the ocean dissolve 'way my past_  
>  _four days and not much longer_  
>  _(let my spirit pass)_  
>  {pearl jam // last exit}
>
>> Sawyer: You're just not looking at the big picture, Doc. You're still back in civilization.  
> Jack: Yeah? And where are you?  
> Sawyer: Me? I'm in the wild.  
>  _"Tabula Rasa"_  
> 

Sawyer moves inside him again, the heels of his hands digging into the small of his back. He shakes his head to get the sweat out of his eyes, but Sawyer doesn't even give him time to breathe before he's thrusting again, sharp and hard and all at once. He pushes his forehead into the blanket-on-sand in front of him and doesn't cry out, but he knows that Sawyer knows that if he could, he would be screaming, moaning, pounding the sand with his fist. He doesn't want to wake the others, so he bites his lip and Sawyer grunts, and he tries to trace just how they ended up like this--like Greeks and savages, fucking and being fucked into nothingness.

(It's too dark for Jack to see anything, but seeing isn't important anymore, not here--only the surf and the sand and the sweat.)


End file.
